Warner School
is a ongoing comic series published by Archtive Partners. Synopsis Fifteen Warner Bros. characters are forced to go to school when their star license has been expired. Characters Main *'Bugs Bunny' - a world famous rabbit and is the main protagonist of this comic series. *'Daffy Duck' - TBD *'Flappy McFinger' - TBD *'Lego' - TBD *'Bunnicula' - TBD *'Yogi Bear' - TBD *'Boo-Boo Bear' - TBD *'Scooby-Doo' - TBD *'Norville "Shaggy" Rogers' - TBD *'Fred Flintstone' - TBD *'Barney Rubble' - TBD *'Penelope Pitstop' - TBD *'Collin the Face Paint' - TBD *'Elisha the Face Paint' - TBD *'Tom Cat' - TBD Supporting/staff *'Principal Collin Brady/Collin the Speedy Boy' - the principal of the Warner School. *'Vice Principal Evelynn Rodridguez' - the vice principal of the Warner School. She commonly annoys Collin. *'Dr. Squidbad' - a squid professor who is the Science teacher. *'Porky Pig' - a pig who is the English teacher. *'Officer Spike' - a bulldog who is the officer of the school, and is also Tom's aide. *'Sylvester Pussycat' - TBD *'Tweety Bird' - TBD *'Yosemite Sam' - a bandit who is the lunch guy. *'Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner' - three siblings who are Collin's assistants. *'Droopy' - a dog who is the Math teacher. *'Dr. Otto Scratchansniff' - a doctor who is the History teacher. *'Hello Nurse' - a nurse who works at the school's nurse. *'Thaddeus J. Plotz and Ralph the Guard' - two workers who work as janitors. *'Jerry Mouse' - a mouse who is the Career teacher. Tom is jealous of him because he found a job and Tom is a student. *'Croc' - a Crocodile who is the substitute teacher. Others *'Tina Russo Duck' - Daffy's girlfriend. *'Petunia Pig' - Porky's girlfriend. *'Granny' - Sylvester and Tweety's owner. *'Foghorn Leghorn' - a chicken who is Lola's new boyfriend. *'Carrot and Baylie' - rabbits who is the son of Lola and Foghorn in the future. *'Lola Bunny' - Bugs' former girlfriend and Foghorn's new girlfriend. *'Buster and Babs Bunny' - Bugs and Lola's protegés. Following their break-up, Bugs assumed the sole mentorship of both. *'Baylee Mardis' - a teenage girl who is the most beautiful girl at the Warner School and has a love interest in Flappy McFinger, being also short-tempered, so you don't wanna mess with her. According to Bugs, she is Collin's favorite student in the whole school. *'Mr. Director' - a mentally insane film director who occasionally comes to annoy anyone (mainly Daffy) with his nonsensical ideas. Issues #'The Tour of Warner School' - After discovering that their star license has expired, the fifteen Warner Bros. stars force themselves to go to a school. (This is the longest issue to date) #'The First Day of School' - The gang's time for the Warner School has began. #'Teachers Break Da Rules' - TBD #'Don't Mess With Baylee!' - TBD #'Daffy in Detention' - After Daffy talks smack to Scratchansniff, Daffy is forced to go to detention. #'Lovers Shattered? New Love is Bad' - Bugs becomes heartbroken when he learns that Lola Bunny, who dumped him in the first issue, is now dating Foghorn Leghorn. #'Busted!' - TBD #'Warner Bros. Field Trip' - Principal Collin takes the gang to the field trip to the Warner Bros. Studios. The field trip turns into a adventure when one of the evil CEOs (not a real CEO) wants to get rid of the Warners. #'Croc: The Badass Sub' - Croc becomes a subsitute teacher to Principal Collin, but when Baron Dante wants to destroy the school, he recruits two students to stop him. #'The Fight' - Two of the teachers, Droopy and Scratchansniff, gets in a huge fight, so the students must stop the fight from happening. #'Daffy's Loser Club' - TBD #'The Future' - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff accidentally takes the students to the future, but Bugs discovers that Lola and Foghorn has married and raised children, and he has a shocking fate. (This is, to date, the darkest issue) #'The Report' - The students has to do a report on Hamlet, but the students decides to travel in time to meet Hamlet to complete a essay. #'TBD' - TBD Television series See below: Warner @ The School Trivia *'Running Gag:' The other Warner School students and teachers often introduce themselves, but one character says they know each other. *This comic series shares similarities to Cartoon Network: CN School because: ** Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:Comics